HiE: Room for 1 more?
by PigPenPal
Summary: A human in Equestria story about a boy only looking for some friends, but will he get more than he bargined for?    Rated M for language and Alcohol use as well as possible future sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well this was expected," grumbled Jon as he dragged himself to his car after a long, exhausting night of no sleep. Jon was a fairly normal 19-year-old human male. He did average at school and acted rather polite and dressed quite well, both a bit unusual for his age. He was 6 feet in height and around 150 pounds. He wasn't very materialistic and didn't have a full time job, but his part time job would get him by. "I wish I could just have a fresh start" Jon said slowly breaking into tears as he drove off to school. Under fulfillment of success had been Jon's problem as a child, he was never satisfied with the work he would put out but was always too depressed to be able to motivate himself more, and his medication had stopped doing their job a long time ago. He was having his normal inner conflicts with himself as a car sped passed him as he looked at it go by he could have sworn he saw a bumper sticker that said "Be Careful what you wish for, for it may come true." "Well that's a bit odd," he said to no one but shrugged it off as the car had been going quite fast and his eyes could have been deceiving him. As he sunk into the driver's seat while taking in the sweet,melodic sounds of the music he was listening to, possibly the only thing that he found a true passion for, he began to day dream of himself all alone on a gigantic stage playing music for the thousands. "Someday I'll get there…" he said as he slowly drifted from the daydream and focused his eyes back to the road.

-Meanwhile in Canterlot-

"Do you think he saw the message?" asked a royal blue alicorn to a taller, white alicorn sitting next to her. "Only time will tell" said the white alicorn, "Only time will tell…"

-Later, Back on Earth-

As Jon pulled into his driveway, he sighed, "Only 10 minutes late" he said with a touch of nervousness in his voice. "SO WHERE WERE YOU?" screamed a voice, as Jon shut the door, "here we go" he thought to himself, sighing as he walked into the living room. "I was at school dear," Jon said quickly wiping the frown off his face. "Until 10:10?" the voice yelled back, "Yes dear, today is my late day and it is quite windy out" Jon said shakily, "You didn't talk to that bitch did you?" the voice said angrily, "No dear" said Jon quietly as he remembered his best friend who he was forced to give up or risk losing his girlfriend. "Good. Now be a dear and fetch me some wine?" the voice said with a very fake cute tone to it. "Yes dear" Jon said as he smiled as he set his phone on the coffee table in front of him and went to get a bottle of wine for his mate. He placed a cup and the rest of the bottle of wine on the table and kissed his mate on the cheek and said "I'm going to bed sweetheart, I'm really tired from school, don't stay up too late" he said as he turned into their bedroom and shut the door, hoping for some sleep tonight. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY JON?" screamed Jon's mate, Vanessa as she slammed the door open, Jon sat up from his sleep groggily. "What? What time is it?" he groaned as he rubbed his eyes, the clock next to him read 1:32. "What is it sweeth-" "Oh cut the bullshit!" Vanessa half-slurred, half-shouted as she stumbled over to the bed. "LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" she screamed shoving his phone in his face, the screen was opened to a picture of Jon and his best friend Abby. "Why are you looking through my phone?" he said as he looked at the picture, "and what's wrong? That is just me and Abby from summer camp a few years back?" "You know I hate her!" Vanessa yelled at him. "You know what? Get out!" she yelled getting mere centimeters from his face. "What?" Jon said sitting on the edge on the bed. "I SAID GET OUT!" she yelled at him, he was left with no options it appeared so he complied with what she said and began to get dressed. "I should have known" she said watching him slip on his shoes. Jon wished that Vanessa would be more understanding sometimes but that was how she was and he knew she could get out of hand. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" she yelled throwing his phone at him as he trudged through the wind and down the steps, the phone smashed against the ground and he sighed as he kept walking forward. He found his way to the bus stop and laid down, not sure what to do, he looked up at the stars "At least it's a clear night out" he said. "Oh wow! A shooting star!" he said sitting up. "I wish I could just start over somewhere, somewhere far from here…" He said trailing off. As soon as he finished his sentence rain began to fall gradually picking up into monsoon like conditions. "Not quite what I wished for but…but…but" he looked straight up to where a dark, looming cloud had formed. " O-Oh my…" He said stuttering at the terrifying sight above him. "Wish for it, and it shall be granted" said a woman's voice from above. The last thing Jon saw as he fainted down on to the bench was a bright white flash and then the ground-rattling crack of thunder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Jon slowly woke up he began to hear some voices, "Oh my he looks simply darling! But his clothes are quite tattered to say the least." Said a rather elegant sounding voice. "What do ya'll reck'n that it is Twi?" said another voice that had a very thick country accent to it, "I don't know AppleJack…" said another voice this one had a very curious tone to it. As Jon began to come to he began to look around, he seemed to be lying in the dirt, seeing a white wooden fence running to the horizon in both directions. "Look it's moving!" said a new voice as Jon got his bearings and sat up. As soon as he was sitting upright his jaw dropped. "Do you think it can talk?" said the regal sounding voice now recognized as a white unicorn with a flowing purple mane and tail. "I hope so!" said a new, excited voice coming from behind he turned to see a pink pony staring at him only centimeters from his nose. "Gah!" he yelped and began to skitter across the dirt only to bump right into the lavender unicorn with a mane and tail of various shades of purple, which in turn caused all of the other ponies to jump. "Ah!" he screeched as he quickly turned around and was now backed up to fence, now staring at 6 female ponies in the face. He quickly curled into the fetal position and began to breathe heavily. "Excuse me…uh… sir?" said the purple pony sticking out its hoof, "Are you alright?" He couldn't do anything; frozen with shock, "Y-you talked!" Jon squeeled. The last thing he heard was "Well yes we a-" and with that, just as quick as he had come to, he blacked out.

Jon groaned as he rubbed his eyes open, he was no longer in the dirt but seemed have been moved to a hospital bed, he confirmed this as he saw as another pony walk past his open door who seemed to resemble a nurse. "Oh good you're awake!" she said as the pony with a red cross on her flank stepped in the room. "Where am I?" Jon said groggily as he rubbed the back of

his neck. " You are in the hospital, just outside of Ponyville." "Ponyville?" He said

with tone that clearly stated that he had no idea what the pony was talking about. "The princesses will be here soon with the elements of harmony to explain more as well." "Princesses? Elements?" Jon said the tone now overflowing with curiosity, but the nurse pony had already stepped out of the room. Jon sat there alone trying to grasp a feel on what was going on. He looked up to see 2 ponies with both a horn and set of wings enter the room, the first one a bit smaller with a royal blue coat of fur and a mane and tail resembling a crystal clear starry night. The second was taller with a snow-white coat and had a mane and tail that was a beautiful swirl of pink, blue, and green. "Why hello there Jon!" the taller, white alicorn said with a smile. "Glad to see you are recovering well!" she said with a tone equal to that of a comforting mother, "Umm.. well thank you?" Jon said with an uncertain tone lingering with every word. "Sorry to be rude but who are you?" Jon said trying to seem as unthreatening as possible. "My name is Princess Celestia" said the taller, white alicorn with a smile that matched her stature, "And this is my sister, Princess Luna." "Well it is a pleasure to meet you!" Jon exclaimed sticking out his hand, slowly he was becoming more comfortable with his new environment, but that also could just have been the heart-warming smile. As he shook both of the princesses' hooves he gave a small bow, not to be disrespectful of the higher authorities while he was here…wherever here was. He winced in pain a bit as he bowed as he wasn't in the best of conditions, "How exactly did I get…here, wherever here is" he said unsure as ever about his location. "Well, this is Equstria or more specifically, Ponyville!" said Luna, with a grin, "and do you not recall? You wished for this!" "I-I did?" Jon mumbled, "Why yes!" Luna exclaimed excitement growing every time she spoke. "You wished for it earlier as you were in your giant rolling box!" "Giant rolling box?" Jon questioned trying to replay the day in his head, "Oh you mean my car!" he said stifling a giggle. "So I did read that sign correctly!" he said, as he did he glanced over to see the princesses with enormous smiles across both of their faces. "Yes, you did" said Celestia, "We wanted to make sure that your wish was what you asked for precisely." He grinned, "Not quite what I meant but this will do" he thought to himself, "Good, I am glad you are satisfied." He heard Celestia's voice but her mouth hadn't moved! "How did you?" he said as the 8 ponies around him giggled like fillies. "I will able to speak with you telepathically while you are here" Celestia said telepathically with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me!" Jon said realizing he had complete ignored the other 6 ponies in the room. He began to stand up but weakly crumbled to the floor, he stood back up shakily and sat on the bed as the remaining ponies walked over to the hospital bed. "My name is Jon" he said sticking out his hand to the elegant white pony he recognized from earlier. He bowed as he shook the pony's hoof. "My, what manners!" the white pony said, her face turning a reddish pink. "The name is Rarity" she exclaimed, "Well the pleasure is all mine," he said; cause her face to now turn a bright red. "And you are?" he asked as he moved to the next pony, "My name is Twilight Sparkle" stated the lavender pony, "I am Celestia's student in the studies of magic and friendship." "Well I hope to be seeing you around more" said Jon shaking her hoof; Twilight's cheeks radiated a deep maroon color as he moved towards the next pony in line. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting next?" he said as a light orange colored pony with a golden blonde ponytail stepped forward "Ma'h name's AppleJack!" the pony exclaimed, "I run Sweet Apple Acres, the farm we…uh…found you in front of before you blacked out." She said, now it was Jon's turn to blush, "I'm terribly sorry for that" he said trying to hide his

very obvious rosy cheeks, "it's quite alright sugarcube" AppleJack said crossing her right hooves over her left. "And you might be?" he ask watching a cyan colored pony floated in front of his face, "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equstria!" she said as she shook his hand with rapid shakes. He rubbed his shoulder, as the movements hadn't exactly been smooth, "Sorry" Rainbow Dash mumbled as she too began to blush, "It's quite alright" Jon said smiling wide to show that he would be okay. "Okay!" She said going back to the happy demeanor she had previously had. Before he was even able to slide over a pink pony with a curly mane and tail slid under the cyan pony "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" she said brimming with energy "It's excellent to mee-" "wait, do you smell like…cupcakes?" Jon said getting closer to the pink pony, "You Do! I love cupcakes!" he said with an enormous grin spread across his face. The pink pony now began to bounce around "Oh hip hip hurray! Today is a joyous day!" she sang, " I help with the bakery in town!" she said, "Well I must try some of your treats sometime!" Jon said dreaming of all the possible sweets. "And finally… Who are you?" Jon said peering around the pink pony to see a yellow

pegasus hiding behind her pink companion. "M-m-my n-n-name is Fluttershy…."

said the pegasus barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, come again?" Jon said as he hadn't been able to hear her. "M-m-my name is Fluttershy" said the pegasus again, barely increasing the volume of her voice. "Well it is marvelous to meet you Fluttershy" Jon said as he cautiously shook her hoof, as not wishing to startle her. "Well now that you are acquainted with everypony, I wish to speak with you in private Jon" Celestia said her tone becoming significantly more serious, "Please excuse us" said princess Celestia, as her and Luna helped Jon out of the hospital bed and into the hall. "Yes princesses?" Jon said becoming more worrisome about why the princesses needed to speak with him in private. "Please grab hold of my wing" Celestia said, and as soon as he had there was a large burst of blinding white light, then they were in a large regal looking bedroom. "Where are we?" Jon said confused as ever, "We are in the royal bedroom in the royal Canterlot castle, I teleported us here" Celestia said as if it were normal for ponies to teleport. "I see…" Jon said trailing off, his eyes wondering around the magnificently enormous room. "You are here because of your wish Jon, your wish for a fresh start." Celestia said with no hesitation. "When we saw how you were living on Earth I couldn't help myself so when you wished on the shooting star, I transported you here, for your fresh start" Luna said. "You saw me?" Jon said with a quizzical tone as he shed a tear, "Well I do monitor the night" Luna said confidently. "T-T-Thank you so much!" Jon said hugging them both tightly, "I really needed this."

There was another large burst of light and they were back in the hallway of the hospital. As the princesses helped Jon back into his hospital bed, the nurse pony came back into the room, "I'm sorry Twilight and friends, but visiting hours are over now" the nurse pony said politely with a smile. "We will be back over the next couple days to discuss where you will be staying, but for now you should get some rest, that lightning bolt took a lot out of you, We will be seeing you tomorrow." As Celestia finished talking, Jon looked over to see Luna blushing profusely. There was another flash of the blinding white light and the princesses were gone. "See you later Jon!" Twilight said, "Yeah see ya!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew out the window, "O-oh wait up Rainbow!" Fluttershy said in a whisper as she flew after her at a much slower pace. The rest of the ponies said their goodbyes and left, as they did the nurse pony he had been seeing walked in the room, "You should get some rest" she said and with that she shut the door and turned off the light to leave Jon to evaluate what had happened over the past couple days, Jon sighed, "Well, this will be for the best" he said, and with that he drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon sat up yawning; he rubbed his eyes to see a few blurry figures. "Ah! What are you all doing here?" Jon yelped as he open his eyes to see the 5 ponies sitting around his bed with a cyan pony hanging out the window. "Oh, good morning Jon!" Twilight Sparkle said rushing to his bedside, "We've all been up for hours so we decided to wait for you to get…up" Twilight said with a crooked smile and a blush, possibly realizing she may not have chosen the best words for that particular sentence. "Errr… I mean we uhhhhh…" she stuttered, as all of the ponies faces began growing a bright red. "She meant to say we came to check up on you!" Rainbow Dash blurted out, "Oh, okay then" Jon said sitting up with an extremely oblivious grin, the silenced sighs of relief from around the room expressing more emotion than words could. "So, since I will be bed ridden here for the rest of the day why don't you lovely ladies tell me more about yourselves?" Jon said, and within mere seconds of him uttering that sentence Jon was swarmed by the 6 ponies with a flurry of 'who had done what, and where's.' "Easy! Easy!" Jon said sticking up his hands, "please one at a time", there was 1 full second of silence and just like that it was back to the violent hurricane of words.

"Alright!" Jon said sitting up, "please tell me, what exactly do you do Miss Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow let out a quick squeal of excitement then continued, "Well I work for the weather team" she boasted, "Oh! But I'm also training to be Wonderbolt!" she stopped when she saw Jon's face, "Uh what do you mean you…work for the weather? And who are the Wonderbolts?" Rainbow Dash could have slapped him. "I mean that I move the clouds around to control the weather for the day, aaaand the Wonderbolts are only the greatest flying team in all of Equestria!" she said with growing excitement. "Wow that's really cool!" Jon said, "Back on Earth, the weather isn't controlled by anyone, it works by the Earth itself" there were many oohs and aahs, which made Jon giggle as if that was unimaginable. "How about you Miss Twilight? What do you do?" Jon said shifting his attention to the next pony, "Well I am Celestia's personal student as I said before, but I am also Ponyville's librarian." "Oh well then you'll probably see me more once I get out of this bed, I love to read!" With the expression on Twilight's face you could have sworn she just won the lottery, Jon chuckled at her, as her face slowly became a dark purple. " And what perhaps do you do Miss Rarity?" Jon said sliding forward in his bed, "I am Ponyville's fashion designer" she said brimming with confidence, "well then believe I will have to stop by soon as Luna's lightning bolt did a number on my clothes he said glancing at the pile of rags in the corner, "Oh that would be marvelous dear!" she cheered clopping her front hooves together, "The first set will be on the house!" she said as she put her hooves back on the ground. "Oh no I couldn't Miss Rarity!" Jon said even with the knowledge he couldn't pay for them, "I insist dear!" She said putting up her right hoof, "It will give me a chance to expand my skills as a designer!" she said putting on her best pouty face, "Okay if you insist" Jon said, "It is much appreciated" he said bowing to show his graciousness towards the pony, "Oh how wonderful!" Rarity said hugging him tightly. Jon yelped as a sharp pain rattled around his ribs, "I'm so sorry dear!" Rarity shrieked as the other 5 ponies leeched over to him to care for his every whim. "It's alright Miss Rarity" Jon moaned sitting up straight to show he was indeed alright, "Are you sure Jon?" Fluttershy said in her whisper of an indoor voice, "Yes I will be okay" Jon said lightly hugging Rarity as she glimmered with joy as a deep red took on her cheeks. "You should really lie down!" AppleJack said as she yanked Jon back giving Rarity a stern look. "Let me fluff your pillow!" Twilight said yanking the pillow out from Jon's neck with her purple glowing aurora of magic, "I'll get you some water!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed out of the hospital room, returning bedside in no more than 3 seconds with a full glass of water balanced on her head. "Uhhh, thank you Pinkie Pie" Jon said shakily leaning back as Twilight set his pillow back down with a bit of force, "Is something wrong ladies?" Jon squeaked, "NO!" they all yelled with the unison of a church choir, "U-ummm, okay" Jon said with a bit of suspicion in his voice. They then continued through who did what and where for the rest of the ponies, with Fluttershy offering to help Jon get back on his feet while AppleJack and Pinkie Pie both offering him a free first sample of their sold goods, making a stop in between Pinkie and AppleJack's explanations for a lunch break. The ponies then went on their ways to finish up their daily duties.

After they had all left the nurse pony who had checked in with him earlier came into the room, "U-um hello Jon" she said, softly nudging the door open with her nose, "my name is nurse Redheart" "Well it is an honor to finally properly meet the lady keeping me well" he said with a large amount of respect, she instantly became rose red in the face at the compliment, "My you sure are the gentleman" she exclaimed slowly walking closer to the man, "You know there aren't a lot of single stallions around anymore" she said her voice slowly becoming seductive, "O-oh, there aren't?" Jon said awkwardly, as he slid to the back of the hospital bed, "What's the matter, hun?" she said laying her head on her right hoof, staring deeply into Jon's brown eyes. "Nothing at all" Jon said stiffly, feeling rather uncomfortable he threw on a smile. "Did you have a marefriend back on Earth?" the nurse said looking as if the answer to this question was determining her fate. "Well, yes I did well I guess I technically still do but…" he trailed off, "she wasn't exactly doing me good so I guess I really will be having a completely fresh start here, so, no I guess I do not have a 'marefriend'" he said giggling at the term, "Oh hooray!" she blurted out clapping her hooves together, "I mean oh… okay" she said instantly realizing what she had done. "I will leave you be now" she said as her face heated up in color rather quickly, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Redheart" Jon said as he bowed to her to show he indeed meant what he said. Her face was now as red as her cutie mark, she quickly turned around bumping into a chair that had been near her and skittered out of the room shutting the door behind her. "Well that was interesting" Jon said still recovering from the strange series of events. Still sitting there in confusion a few minutes later, Jon finally snapped out of his daze when a cyan pegasus zipped back in through his open window, "Hello Miss Rainbow Dash" Jon said shaking off the confusion, she rushed over to him and gave him a hug, "I'm really glad you're here" she whispered to him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before zooming back out the window "See ya round!" she screamed as she flew away. "I think there may be a problem here" Jon said holding his hand to his now flushed cheeks, "But I'll handle it tomorrow" he said laying down his head in hopes of gaining some sleep he had lost the past couple days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This time, as Jon awoke he realized he was by himself, unsure as to whether or not that was a good or bad thing. The sun had already risen, and he sat up and looked around to see a cart to his left that contained 2 slices of bread with what looked to be some grass clippings and flower petals in between them, "Why would you put those in a sandwich?" he thought to himself, but dismissed the thought as he brushed the yard trimmings from between the bread, there was also a bright, shiny, fire truck red apple placed on the cart, next to a glass of water. He ate the bread, along with the most succulent apple he had ever tasted, and downed the glass of water, before he moved to the edge of the bed and gazed down at the floor.

"Well, I do seem to be feeling better…" he said to himself, as he placed his feet on the cold linoleum floor. He stood up slowly, his legs wobbling like a baby calf, at first trying to regain his bearings in a new world he had yet to stand on his own in. He gathered his composure and stood up straight, feeling his hair brushing against the lower than expected ceiling. He stretched a bit, as his muscles had not been used in a few days. He began walking, and pushed open the door to his room and ducked under the frame, "Is everybody as short as these ponies?!" he thought as he looked to the left out of his room, seeing nothing but a hallway with what he presumed to be more hospital rooms. He looked to his right but as he did, he was bumped by a figure, unprepared he crumbled to the ground; he opened his eyes to see a light purple pony with frayed white and purple hair, her eyes seemed to be swirling in a spiral and she was just standing there, grinding her teeth with a crazed look on her face. "Uh, hello" Jon said, feeling uneasy by this new pony's presence, she barked like a dog and ran down the hallway to his left. "STOP! Get back here!" he heard a voice yell from the right, two ponies ran past him and seemed to be dressed as more nurses, although one seemed to be carrying a syringe in his mouth as they chased after the crazed looking pony.

"That was odd" said Jon, as he watched to nurse ponies disappear around a corner, "Yes, that is Screwball, she's a bit of a goof but we love her" he heard from a much more familiar voice and he turned around to find that Princess Celestia had appeared in his room. "Good morning princess" he said, standing back up as he reentered his hospital room; "Good morning Jon" said the princess, although she had already been awake for several hours, "What time is it?" Jon questioned, now sitting back on the edge of his bed, "12:45" she stated, "WOW! I haven't slept this late since I was 12!" Jon thought to himself, Princess Celestia chuckled, and Jon blushed as he smiled, forgetting she could read his thoughts, "Shall we discuss some orders of business, so you make explore the town a bit?" said the princess, Jon nodded, "First order of business is where you will be staying while you are in Ponyville, as you may have noticed all of Equestria's inhabitants are ponies, and the structures here are not exactly proportionate for a human of your size" said Princess Celestia, "so I have prepared the guest room for you in the royal castle, as the dimensions are a bit more to scale with a human's home." Jon's jaw could have touched the floor, "So, I'm the only human here?" He asked in disbelief, "That is correct" stated the princess, "Will the residents be okay wi-" before Jon could finish his sentence; princess Celestia told him "I made the towns people aware that you will be here yesterday" Jon felt the queasiness in his stomach begin to fade, "We use a currency known as 'bits' in Equestria or the trading of favors depending on who you ask and what you would like" Jon nodded and gave a small smile, getting a feeling for how the economy worked here "I will be able to mend the clothes you were transport here with, although; you will need to go to Miss Rarity for any new sets of clothes you may be interested in" Celestia told Jon, "fair enough" he said, Celestia closed her eyes, and Jon watched as his pile of rags began to float in the air with a white glow around them, and piece by piece his cloths became clean and new looking again. "Thank you very much princess!" Jon exclaimed with joy, "One question though princess, can every pony do magic like you or Twilight?" Jon asked, recalling the earlier day, "No, there are 3 types of ponies, Unicorns such as Twilight Sparkle, that can preform magic, Pegasi such as Rainbow Dash, that can fly, and Earth ponies such as Applejack, that cannot preform magic or fly. You will also need to contact me through your thoughts if you would like to return to the castle during the day or Luna if you will be returning at night, although we prefer if this is not during sunrise or sunset."

Jon nodded to show he understood. "Thank you very much for everything princess" Jon said with a smile, "one more thing Jon" said princess Celestia with a stern look, "call me Celestia" she said stifling back a laugh, "sure thing pri- I mean Celestia" Jon said joining in with her laughter. "That will cover everything at the moment but you may always ask a question if you have one, enjoy your day" and with a burst of light she was gone, Jon closed his door to the room relieved to be able to get out of the hospital gown he had been in for the past few days and put on his white tee shirt and black jeans, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door ready to explore this new world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello nurse redheart" Jon said to the pony maintaining his well-being, as she sat behind a receptionist desk, "glad to see you are feeling good enough to walk today" she said with a smile, Jon smiled back and gave a nod, "I'll see you around" he exclaimed ducking under the front doorframe of the hospital, and as he looked around he noticed something. This world was full and brimming with life, the grass was green as far as he could see, the trees were full of leaves and flowers seemed to be everywhere, even though when he had been transported it was in the fall season back in his world. He saw a medium sized town in the distance, and presumed this to be the 'Ponyville' that everyone had been talking about, and decided to head towards it to see what it had to offer. As he made his way into the town he noticed that Celestia was telling the truth, everywhere he looked he saw ponies, ponies of all sizes, small children like ponies or "fillies" and "colts" as he overheard one of the older looking ponies call them while the pony scolded them for staring, even though he noticed they seemed to stare as well when he walked by, "I should probably get used to that" he thought to himself as he continued on his path, amazed at how lively the agriculture was here.

"Oof!" he groaned as he knocked into a pony, "I'm terribly sorry!" he apologized, forgetting the size differentiation in this world; "you should be y-" the pony said a bit frustrated, only to freeze up realizing she hadn't knocked into another pony. "What, I mean who are you?" questioned the pure white pony with a pair of purple glasses and a musical note on her flank, "I am Jon, a human" he exclaimed, assuming she had missed the memo from Celestia, "she transported me here after viewing my life back on my home planet, I will be staying for, well I'm not really sure how long I'll be here" he said realizing that point had not been covered in their discussion earlier. "My name is Vinyl Scratch" said the pony, with hesitation lingering in her voice as she sized him up, trying to get a grip on what this new species was she saw before her, "Pleasure to meet you miss Scratch" said Jon, "I am the DJ around these parts" Vinyl boasted, "Really?!" Jon said holding back no excitement, "I've always wanted to be a DJ!" he continued to tell her, she light up like a firework. "Finally! Another DJ!" Vinyl squealed, "We will have to work together!" she exclaimed sounding more and more excited, "Sounds good to me" Jon said, "It was great to meet you!" Vinyl said, "but I have some business to take care of, see you around!" and with that they parted ways. Jon swore he heard her mumble something that followed a muffled giggle, but when he turned around to see Vinyl was gone. Jon continued on his way to town, met with more stares and some "Oohs" and "Aahs" he laughed, as even though the ponies had been warned of his arrival, none really seemed to understand what or who he was.

As he reached the edge of the town, he saw a more familiar face, "Hello Twilight" Jon said, as he waved to his newly met companion. "How are you doing Jon?" Twilight asked as she rushed over to him, as any surrounding ponies gawked at how unfazed Twilight was by the new species' arrival to the quaint town, "Much better" he exclaimed, "although I would like to get some more knowledge of the surroundings here, would you have a book on that?" he asked, unaware of how much the question actually meant to the pony, before he even received an answer she tugged at his shirt and dashed off, "this way!" she yelled, trying to hide the overly excessive amount of joy in her voice and he raced after her. As he caught up to her, he huffed deeply, "where" he breathed, "where are the books?" he asked panting, "in here!" she exclaimed "In this…tree?" he looked puzzled, "yes this is my home as well as the town's library" she said with a giggle, swinging the door open with her aurora of magic, he stepped towards the tree house, only to bump his head on the door, this cause Twilight to burst into laughter and he rubbed his head this time ducking under the doorframe. Twilight sighed deeply as she ended her laughter, "I'm sorry but you are the first person to actually be able to do that" she said as Jon sat down on the floor next to a wooden table, she shut the door then walked of to the shelves of books she had, "Here we are, History of Equestria" said Twilight as a book floated down from a shelf and over to the table by Jon. Jon sat there reading intently of the story of the Mare in the Moon, the story of Discord, as well as the starting of Ponyville, Twilight staring intently at him with a look of desire, answering any questions he asked as well as she could, showing off her extensive knowledge she had spend years toiling over. "Done" Jon exclaimed as he shut the book, feeling a distinct amount of understanding to this world's background now, he stretched his limbs and looked out the window realizing it now seemed to be roughly 6:00 PM, his stomach now grumbled forgetting he also had not eaten since much earlier in the day, he stood up, careful as to not hit his head on the ceiling even though the tree house had much higher ceilings than the hospital.

"I think I will go visit Pinkie Pie to see if I can get some food" Jon said taking a step towards the door, "No! You can't!" screamed Twilight rushing in front of the door, "Um, why not?" asked Jon unaware of the party being set up for him over at the store, "Because, because I want to-to-to… talk to you" said Twilight nervously before she used her magic to slide a chair underneath Jon, knocking out his legs, "Okayyyy…" Jon said quizzically, but he would not question her as there may still be some customs here he was unaware of. "Perfect" thought Twilight as she sighed for relief, so they sat and talked for over an hour about what it was like on Jon's world, as well as Twilight answered any final questions Jon could think of regarding his new home, after they were done talking, again Jon's stomach grumbled and he told her he really needed food so he would go to Pinkie's store in hopes of some delicious treats, "Okay" said Twilight with no hesitation as she knew the party would now be fully prepared. "That's odd" thought Jon, but he dismissed it and headed out the door with Twilight careful of the doorframe, they headed towards Pinkie's, the town seemed to be deserted and there didn't seem to be much activity in the houses but Twilight distracted Jon by playfully bumping him and challenging him to a race to Pinkie's. Jon accepting "Not fearing a librarian" and with that they were off, they reached to door mere seconds away and deemed it a tie, knocking on the door ready to eat.


	6. Chapter 6(WARNING ADULT CONTENT)

Chapter 6

"SURPRISE!" it seemed the whole town roared from inside the store, as the lights flicked on, and Jon's eyes went bug eyed, he gasped for air, even though he was already out of breath. He stepped in, seeing a banner that read "Welcome to Ponyville!" hanging over the crowd of ponies, "Hello everyone" he said with a wave to the crowd, walking over to the 5 familiar faces he knew that were leading the crowd, although it didn't do much good as he was immediately surrounded by ponies once he was in the room. He was instantly bombarded with questions from every angle, but he asked that he first be able to eat before he answered any questions explaining that he had not eaten much due to his time spent with Twilight, which caused for an "Ooh!" with a friendly mocking tone to it throughout the crowd, followed by a seemingly mix of emotions in the crowd causing him to further explain, noticing the color change in Twilight's face. After his explanation, he then redirected the crowd's attention towards the food again, desperately needing some nourishment, which caused a chain of ponies to make an assembly line of food from the table to him, even though he explained it was not necessary. After feeding his need for substance he shuffled to a seat along the wall, telling the eager ponies he would now answer their questions, there was an explosion of noise, giving him a feeling of déjà vu from the hospital bed.

After a long night of merriment and laughter, as he answered questions ranging from where he was born, and his age, to if every human was as tall as he was, he watched as ponies attempt to pick up items with their "fingers" made of silverware and 2 legged races that may have been successful had the ponies not been filled up on hard apple cider, apple wine, and sweets prepared by Pinkie and the Cakes, Jon watched as the ponies said their goodbyes and headed off to their homes to get some rest and take care of their young. He looked around the store and was left with himself and the 6 ponies he had grown to know as his close friends in this town, they sat around talking and laughing while they drank some of more hard apple cider that Applejack explained she saved for "special occasions." They filled their glasses and after a bit of a quiet moment Rarity spoke up, "So Jon, do you have a marefriend?" she asked, staring at him intently while she inched closer to him as she was sitting next to him, "well, I uh…" he said looking around now noticing all the other ponies seemed to be following suit. "No I do not" he said watching all the ponies faces glow as their eyes widened, he felt no need to discuss Vanessa as he had no idea when he would return, if he would at all. He sipped on his cider, "let's play a drinking game" he suggested, looking at his new friends. "Okay, what should we play darling?" answered Rarity again moving closer to their new human companion; he could now feel her silky smooth fur brush against his skin, "Just a second" said Jon, as he walked towards the bathroom he heard the girls whispering and giggling in the distance. As he returned from the restroom, the girls were continuing their gossip but shushed each other as Jon got closer, he sat back down in between Rarity and Twilight, "let's play truth or dare!" Jon said excitedly, the ponies giggled with joy with an array of thoughts running through their heads. "Okie dokie! I'll go first!" said Pinkie Pie bubbly as ever, "truth or dare Jon?" Pinkie said giving Jon a look that could cut a diamond, "Dare!" he proclaimed, "I'm not scared!" the ponies giggled as they knew Pinkie would have a dare that would benefit one of the ponies greatly. "I dare you… to play 7 minutes in heaven with… Twilight!" she yelled pointing her hoof at her companion, the other ponies giggled as the intelligent pony leered at Jon with lust, "O-okay" Jon stuttered, unsure as to what would happen in those seven minutes. Jon and the lustful pony got up and headed to the closet with Pinkie following close behind, as they stepped in the closet, Pinkie shut the door while giving a playful warning "Not to make too much of a mess" throwing a towel in the closet, and with that door was shut and locked.

Jon sat down on the wooden floor of the closet as he felt his purple companion sit across from him, "So, what are we" and before he could finish his sentence the lust filled pony pounced on him, pinning him against the wall as well as the floor. "Shhh" the pony whispered to him as she laid her hooves around his shoulders, "We're going to have some fun" she said, her words flowing though his head like a river, he felt her shift her hips forward as she gently kissed his neck. Her soft lips leaving a small amount of saliva on him as he felt her begin to slowly rock her hips against his, she kissed him again now on the opposite side of his neck before she tightened the grip she had around his shoulders, "I've wanted to do this all day" she said, trying not to be too loud as she didn't want the other ponies to hear her. "Y-y-you have?" Jon mumbled, Twilight nodded and kissed him on the lips, "I-I don't know what" again he was cut off by the aroused pony, as she kissed him now more firmly on the lips, "Don't say anything" she whispered, now moving her right hoof down his body and underneath his shirt, her silky fur running along his chest. "I want you to kiss me" she half whispered, half moaned, as she pulled his pants down below his underwear, Jon hesitated but complied, as not looking to upset his new pony friend. As he planted his warm, soft lips against hers, he felt her now radiating heat and becoming moist against his boxers. He tried to shift his weight but she simply countered his movement and stayed pressed against him becoming warmer, and wet against his hips that now had begun to grow a bulge. Twilight stood up giggling and whispered in his ear, "Let me get that for you" before planting another kiss on his neck and then moved her head down towards his increasingly hard bulge. As she licked her juices from his boxers, she noticed that the tip of his cock was now poking out from his underwear; she turned her attention towards this, slowly wrapping her lips around the tip of his member. As Jon stifled a moan, eyes closed, she knew that she had done something right for her new guest, she hesitantly lifted her head knowing that their time would soon be up, not wanting the sight of her head in his crotch to be what the other ponies saw when the door was opened. Jon opened his eyes and looked at his new friend, "that was really unexpected Twilight" he said in a quiet tone, she giggled, "There's more that I can do too" she said, every word lingering in the air, he tucked away his member and pulled up his pants, blushing, as Twilight cleaned herself with the towel that sat in the corner. The door was opened and the pony and human stepped out, the remaining 5 ponies giggling at the thought of what happened in that closet. They sat down, everypony taking a swig from their mugs, "okay Twilight, your turn" said Pinkie Pie, "Okay" she said, scratching her chin, "Rainbow Dash, truth or dare?" she said staring at her winged friend. "I pick, truth!" she said completely confident in herself, "Who was your first kiss?" questioned Twilight, Rainbow Dash gulped, "Well, I, uh, I've, uh…never had one" she mumbled. "You what?!" gasped the other ponies, causing Rainbow Dash to hang her head in embarrassment, Jon sat in amazement at the fact of a girl never having a first kiss. "It's okay Rainbow Dash" he said, now all the ponies focusing in on what the next words out of his mouth would be, "I didn't have my first kiss until a year ago" he said, in hopes of raising her spirits. "Really?" she said, instantly gleaming with hope, "Yup" he told her drinking from his mug, as the other ponies sat with looks of shock and disbelief. "Your turn Rainbow Dash" said Applejack, who was almost halfway done with her cider, "Truth or Dare, Rarity?" said the cyan Pegasus, looking at her friend. "I pick, dare!" she said obviously a bit intoxicated, "I dare you… to kiss Jon!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash, as she finished sipping on her cider. A unison "ooh!" came from the group followed by an array of giggles as Rarity set her cider down, her face moving closer to his as he puckered his lips for the kiss.

"There you are Jon!" said a voice as the door to the Sugar Cube Corner slammed opened that would belong to none other than Vinyl Scratch, "You gotta come see this!" she exclaimed excitedly as the attention now shifted over to the DJ standing the door, "I don't know if now is a good time…" but he was cut off by the snow white pony rushing into the store, and pushing him across the floor, "I'll see you later guys, I guess" Jon said as he got up and stumbled out of the shop followed by miss Scratch. "I just finished up this amazing song!" she exclaimed now walking side by side of the intoxicated human, "Follow me!" she said breaking into a trot, "No, no, no, wait Vinyl" slurred Jon, "I can't run right now" he said wobbling from side to side, she skidded to a walk, "Ohhh! Haha, you're a bit tipsy huh?" she said slyly with a smirk growing on her face, "This cider is, is, is, yes" he said finishing his sentence with a hiccup. She laughed, "Here" she said as she lent him her head to lean on, he felt better walking with Vinyl, as if there had been a weight lifted from him, they slowly made there way to Vinyl's home towards the edge of town, sharing laughs as he tripped and stumbled across the village. She opened the door to her spacious home and led him to the basement where she had a music studio that Jon could only had dreamed of, he plopped himself in a swivel chair, "Let's hear this song!" he exclaimed spinning around in circles, she walked over to dashboard and hit the play button, Jon stopped spinning. It was the most amazing song he had ever heard, it was melodic and gorgeous, the layers of notes intertwining with one another in a perfect rhythmic flow, with a build up had brought for the most amazing intensity and soothing atmosphere, the bass was brought in throughout the song periodically as it spanned a multitude of genres. As the song faded out Jon looked at Vinyl, "You are a genius!" he screamed throwing his hands in the air, Vinyl looked proudly at the dashboard, knowing she had created something marvelous. He rolled the chair over to her as she looked at him, "That was absolutely incredible!" he said as Vinyl began to warm up as a light pink filled her checks, "you are incredible" Jon said staring at her as it was now his turn to be lustful, she giggled moving her face closer to his. "Hold on I'll, I'll be right back" he said in his drunken state, as he attempted to get up, the chair slid from underneath him, knocking his head against the chair, follow by a loud thud as he hit the concrete floor, and with that he was out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (taking place after Vinyl Scratch takes Jon from the party)

-Back at the Store-

"How dare she! How dare HE!" Rarity yelled angrily at the events that had just unfolded before the 6 ponies, "now Rarity" said Twilight trying to calm her friend, even though she was just as upset as she was. "Don't Rarity me!" screamed the furious pony, "I bet you tried to get him into your bed earlier!" said Rarity, who was now blind with rage, "No!" said Twilight who was now also raising her voice, well aware of what happened in the closet beforehand, as well as her feelings for the new guest. "Hey now! Y'all stop this!" said Applejack now standing in between the feuding friends, "look" Applejack continued, "we all want to be the first gal to settle in with our new guest as much as the other" she said as the other ponies nodded, "but fighting won't increase our chances," and she was right. "We all know that he's a gentlepony, who is easy on the eyes" she said as the ponies drifted off to the sight of their new guest in theirs heads, "but we need to remain friends as well," said Pinkie Pie cutting in, "imagine if he walked in to see you guys fighting like this" she exclaimed. "She's right" said Twilight, as she began lowering the volume of her voice, the two ponies looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Twilight" said Rarity as she walked over and hugged her companion, "Me too" exclaimed Twilight, returning the gesture. "We will just have to let him decide for himself" chimed in Rainbow Dash, "I suppose so" Rarity sighed, still discontent with the events that had unfolded before them. "I wonder what Vinyl Scratch had to show him that was so urgent…" questioned Twilight, "Maybe we should go check on him?" she continued, "I'm sure he's fine" said Applejack. "I don't know, I don't trust that Vinyl Scratch" stated Rarity, "Why? Cause she took him before he could kiss you?" teased Rainbow Dash, making kissy faces and pretending to kiss nobody. "You're the pony that needs it!" proclaimed Rarity blushing, as she knew Rainbow Dash was right, "Okay! That does it!" yelled Applejack; "We are supposed to be friends! Now both a y'all apologize!" she yelled, becoming irritated at her friend's behavior, watching as Rarity and Rainbow Dash hung their heads in shame while they apologized to one another, "I'm not going to let a boy break up our friendship so I say that none of us are going to check up on him! I'm sure he is fine and will be able to handle himself" she continued, "we will see him in the morning, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" they nodded in agreement, said their goodbyes, and with that the ponies went their separate ways for the night.

-In Canterlot, the Royal Castle-

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Luna asked, hoping for a recent answer, "Around 1 PM" said Celestia, not realizing it had indeed been a while since she had heard from Jon. "1!?" exclaimed Luna in a raised tone, "it is almost 11 PM now! That's almost a full 12 hours! He could be anywhere by now!" the younger sister feeling more and more worried by the second, "try to contact him" she said, nervous as to what may have happened to the human. "Okay, okay, I will, just a second" said Celestia as she closed her eyes and tried to telepathically communicate with Jon, "That's weird" she said as she opened he eyes now feeling a bit more worried, "I was unable to get through to him, you try Luna" hoping that her sister would be able to contact Jon. Luna closed her eyes, "Jon, this is Luna, if you can hear me please say something" she thought, but got nothing. She opened her eyes with a disappointed look on her face, "no answer" she said, "Maybe he just went to sleep at another location" said Celestia, trying to keep their hopes up, "I hope so" said Luna gloomily, "I hope so." "I do need to get some sleep though sister" said Celestia with a yawn, "do not worry too much, I'm sure he is fine" she said as she hugged her sister. "Good night Luna" she said sleepily as she walked from the guest room to her own quarters, "Good night Celestia" said Luna, as stepped out onto the balcony. "Wherever you are Jon" she said "I hope you are okay", looking out across Canterlot, and as far as she could see, "Where are you?"


End file.
